Breaking Barriers
by Jeremys Angel
Summary: Will love work a second time around?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer - Only borrowing these characters for some  
  
fun.  
  
Pairing - Josiah/Claudia Jean (past), Josiah/Abigail,  
  
L/Abigail (past). **A/U**  
  
Background: Will love work a second time around?  
  
Rating: God Q. Wish I knew. Let's go with PG-13.  
  
Author: Karin Andersson  
  
Archive: Not yet but later when the story is done and  
  
(hopefully) all fixed. Flaws and all.  
  
Thank you: Kim, Thank You, Thank You, Thank You.  
  
Feedback: "If you like it you do and if you don't you  
  
boo." - J.R.R. Tolkien (Yes, I crave it!!!)  
  
Note: I wrote this as a protest to some Jed/CJ fan fictions I came upon that had Abbey like a wicked witch standing between Jed and CJ's love. You get the idea. It wasn't the pairing that bothered me (although for me it's Jed with Abbey always) but the way they had Abbey like some kind of idiot, emotionless superb**** did bother me. I'm not turning anyone into a b**** here so you can remain calm.. ;)  
  
Breaking Barriers  
  
Part 1  
  
CJ strode into the Oval Office. This was it. They knew it would happen someday. They had talked about it and here it was. He had not said anything, but she wasn't blind. "Hey, Charlie. Is he in?"  
  
"Yeah. Go ahead." He smiled at her.  
  
CJ knocked once and let herself in. "Hey."  
  
Jed looked up. "Hey yourself."  
  
Seating herself in the wingchair in front of the desk, she got right down to business. "I have something to say and will just spit it out."  
  
He smiled at her. "When have you ever done it differently?"  
  
"Yeah." She paused. No matter how hard he had fallen, he would never take the first step. He was just too honourable. "Jed, we should get a divorce."  
  
He was taken aback. "What?"  
  
"We've talked about this. We made a deal, remember?"  
  
It suddenly dawned on him. "Right. So who is he?"  
  
"It's a she."  
  
Surprise shown on his face, that he was sure. "Really?"  
  
She sighed. "No, no, no. I'm not talking about me."  
  
Studying her face, he leaned back in his chair. "How did you know?"  
  
"It's not hard to see. You try to hide it, but I see it. Oh, Jed, why didn't you tell me?" She continued  
  
before he could say anything. "I know why you haven't said anything, it's because you are too damn  
  
honourable."  
  
"It isn't that easy, CJ. I'm The President and you're The First Lady."  
  
"I never did like that job." Oh, it was fine at times, but she'd always felt it wasn't her thing.  
  
"You are good at it." Although he could not deny she could get very uncomfortable with it. She would often do anything to try and get out of commitments.  
  
"You know, I bet your Press Secretary could do it better." And CJ was sure she was right.  
  
"Abigail McGarry? You are getting way ahead of yourself."  
  
"Maybe." She got up and started to leave but turned one last time. "I already started the divorce  
  
proceedings."  
  
"WHAT?" How could she do that?  
  
"It's time Jed. No regrets. We had a good run." She means it and smiles at him before closing the door.  
  
He sighed. He couldn't argue. He had fallen in love with someone else, something he always thought CJ would do first. And CJ was the most perceptive person he knew. She had seen his attraction to Abigail McGarry no matter how hard he had tried to hide it.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was all over the news in a day. Everyone in the Senior Staff had been told before the world had been and truth be it, no one was really surprised. They had known that The President and First Lady were more friends than husband and wife. It had turned into a marriage of convenience, simply to make The White House complete. CJ had played the perfect hostess and companion for the President. What they did not know was why now, but they didn't question it.  
  
Abbey stretched in her office. It had been a long day and these exercises were supposed to relieve tension. So many questions and she didn't have all the answers. There was a knock on her door. "Yeah." She jumped up off her chair when she saw The President walk in. "Mr. President."  
  
"Hi. Busy day?" She always managed to look composed, so fresh, so.....so beautiful. He closed the door behind him.  
  
"You could say that."  
  
He studied her as she brushed part of her hair away from her face. "Sorry about that."  
  
She laughed. "It's all right. Unless you are here to tell me that there is a third party involved in this  
  
divorce who is waiting in the wings to turn this into a full blown scandal."  
  
It was meant as a joke, but he did not smile. Why was that?  
  
Part of what she had said was right, but it still was false. He sighed.  
  
She didn't like where this was leading. "Please tell me I'm wrong."  
  
He tried lightening the mood. "You are, sort of."  
  
"Care to elaborate, sir?"  
  
He seated himself and gestured for her to do the same. "You know me and CJ haven't really had a 'real' marriage for a long time."  
  
She nodded, not sure if she wanted to hear more. Scandal. Yep, it had scandal written all over it.  
  
"When we realized we didn't love each other anymore, the way a couple should love each other that is, we made a deal. When one of us had found someone or fallen for someone else, we would break up the marriage." He waited for her response.  
  
Abbey wasn't sure if he was joking or being serious. The look on his face told her it was serious. "Real  
  
easy for you two to find someone new being who you are, wouldn't you say so, sir?"  
  
He chuckled. "Yeah."  
  
She suddenly realized what it meant. "So one of you has found someone else?"  
  
"Not found, but fallen for someone, yes." The floor was suddenly very interesting.  
  
"OK, it's none of my business who has fallen for whom." She straightened up.  
  
'Oh, but it is.' Jed couldn't help thinking, looking up again.  
  
"Thank you for telling me. I'm not sure why, but I guess you are giving me a heads up that something may be in the works."  
  
He just smiled a bit. It was better to let her believe this for now. He wanted to tell her just how he felt  
  
about her, but he knew she would withdraw. He closed his eyes. Would she ever trust a man again? The President had never imagined that he would be interested in this extraordinary woman.  
  
"Sir?" She touched his shoulder, afraid he might not  
  
be feeling well.  
  
He felt her touching him and it sent a wave of pleasure through him. He opened his eyes and saw her  
  
trying to determine how he was.  
  
"I'm fine, doctor." He joked although when she withdrew her hand, he wished he had not said anything.  
  
Yes, he was fine. Abbey loved his thick, dark hair and the way his eyes twinkled when he spoke about  
  
something he believed in.  
  
"You miss it, don't you?" He had seen it clearly on her face when he said doctor.  
  
"Miss what?" Had she been that obvious? Well, he always was good at reading people.  
  
"You know what. Being a doctor? Working at GW?"  
  
"Yes." It was the truth.  
  
He liked her that way. Never afraid to tell the truth. Even when others around him would rather run in the opposite direction than tell him something, she didn't hesitate a second to do so.  
  
"Sir, I have been thinking about going back." Abbey voice softened. "I never expected to stay away this long."  
  
'No, not now. Not when I need you the most'. His mind shouted, but his mouth said something else. "If you wish, then no one will stop you."  
  
She tilted her head slightly. "I know." It was a whisper.  
  
"We would all miss you terribly." He paused and took a breath. "I would miss you."  
  
She smiled. "I haven't made up my mind yet. They called me yesterday asking if I would possibly be  
  
interested. One of their attending physicians is leaving."  
  
"They call you every time a doctor leaves." He spat out.  
  
"So I'm popular."  
  
He chuckled. "Yeah. I know you are one of my favourite people around here."  
  
She wasn't sure where that came from, but she could see he was honest. It made her feel warm. "Thank you, sir."  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He could not concentrate. He threw the pen at the table. It had been several months since she left, but  
  
from the way he missed her, it had been the longest months of his life. She kept in touch with the  
  
staff, but not with him. She probably thought it wasn't proper. Since he knew Leo spent a lot of time  
  
with her kids, every morning he had tried to draw Leo into conversation about them, hoping that Leo would fill in the blanks about Abbey.  
  
CJ was doing a wonderful job as the new Press Secretary. Sure it raised a few eyebrows,   
  
The President's ex-wife now working for him, but most people actually had expected something like that. Jed Bartlet does take care of his own, friends and family alike. She was easy to work with so she blended in perfectly and soon the Ma'ams had turned into CJ or Ms. Cregg. Still he missed the former Press Secretary. He heard the knock on the door.  
  
"Sir, do you have time for CJ?" Charlie asked.  
  
"Yeah, send her in, Charlie."  
  
Charlie nodded and opened the door wider to let CJ enter.  
  
"Mr. President." CJ greeted as she came into the Oval.  
  
He smiled at her. "Still sounds weird coming from you."  
  
"Well, that's what we agreed on. Just don't let it go o your head." She winked.  
  
He laughed. "I'll try. What can I do for you?"  
  
"Why don't you talk to Abbey?" Direct and to the point was the best way with him. She had always done it that way and it never failed.  
  
"CJ...." He hoped she would get the warning in his tone.  
  
"Most people don't understand the foul mood you're in, but I do. You miss her." If he got defensive she had a plan to expose him.  
  
"I do not." OK, he lied, but he did not want to get into it.  
  
She rounded his desk and picked up the receiver.  
  
"What are you doing?" He tried taking the receiver from her, but she backed away.  
  
"We are not married anymore so hands off." She hoped it would get him to back off.  
  
He watched her dial. What was she up to?  
  
"Hi. Is Doctor McGarry in?"  
  
Jed froze. She wouldn't!  
  
"It's CJ Cregg." She looked over at Jed. Oh yeah. He was in panic.  
  
She couldn't. "CJ...?" he hissed.  
  
"Yeeeesss?" she cooed.  
  
"If you tell her then.....?" He broke off not sure what to say.  
  
Oh, so that's what he thought she was going to do? Not a bad idea though, but no, not this time. She put the speaker on and put the receiver down in time to hear Abbey's voice.  
  
"CJ?"  
  
Jed's eyes automatically were drawn to where the voice came from.  
  
CJ looked at Jed and it was clear that hearing her voice for the first time in two weeks affected him.  
  
"Hi, Abbey. Busy day?"  
  
"No, not so much. How are things in double W?"  
  
Jed smiled. Double W. Abbey's own nickname for The West Wing. Many used it now, but she had started it. It was so nice hearing her voice again.  
  
"Oh, same old things. Listen, what are you doing tonight?" CJ grabbed a pen and started writing on a  
  
piece of paper as Abbey answered.  
  
"Nothing. What do you have in mind?"  
  
"You're not spending it with the girls?" CJ gave the note to Jed.  
  
Jed took the note and read it. 'Dinner Tonight With Abbey' He looked up and shook his head. No way! This wasn't going well. He felt more panic rise.  
  
"Eh, Leo and Jenny are taking them to dinner, remember?"  
  
"Oh, right." CJ nodded to Jed. "So want to have dinner with The President?"  
  
Now he was in total panic. What the hell was she doing?  
  
"The President?"  
  
"Yeah. He misses you like we all do, but the difference is you never talk to him like you do with  
  
the rest of us." CJ smiled at him.  
  
He glared at her in return.  
  
There was a silence on the line. CJ and Jed exchanged more looks, wondering why Abbey was so quiet.  
  
"Abbey?"  
  
"Yeah, sorry. I do feel bad about not talking to The President, but I didn't know he missed me."  
  
Jed looked at the phone. Was she serious? Of course he missed her.  
  
"Why wouldn't he?" CJ asked knowing it was something Jed would want to know.  
  
"I was just one of the employees."  
  
CJ bit back a reply for that one and settled for another. "Haven't you learned that no one is just an  
  
employee to Jed Bartlet?"  
  
For the first time since this conversation had started, Jed relaxed. CJ wasn't going to reveal his  
  
secret, but she might if he didn't agree to dinner tonight with Abbey. He heard Abbey laugh as a response to what CJ had just said and as always, it filled him with warmth.  
  
"You are right. If he is free, I'd love to have dinner with him."  
  
Jed felt absolutely giddy, but didn't show it.  
  
"Are you free tonight, sir?" CJ asked him.  
  
He looked at her. Had she just exposed his presence there to Abbey?  
  
"He's there?"  
  
Yes, she had. What should he do with her?  
  
"Yes, he's been here the whole time. He didn't dare call himself." CJ was really enjoying the torture she knew he was going through.  
  
Before letting Abbey get a chance to speak, he decided to say something himself. "I do apologize for that, but CJ decided to call you all on her own. But she is right, I miss you and would like it if you could stop by tonight."  
  
"Erhm, well it would be nice seeing you again, sir."  
  
CJ smiled. "I'll leave you alone to talk about the details. Bye, Abbey."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Jed watched her walk out of the office before taking the receiver. "I do apologize for that stunt again."  
  
"It's all right."  
  
"She is right on another point. No one around here is just an employee and just because you no longer work for me doesn't mean you have escaped my grasp." He was feeling calmer now. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea CJ had.  
  
He could hear her laugh again. It was music to him. "So when does your shift end?"  
  
"Eight."  
  
"Then why don't you come by here around nine and we'll have a late dinner?"  
  
"Sounds good. See you then."  
  
"Goodbye, Abbey."  
  
"Goodbye, sir."  
  
He hung up the phone feeling like a boy on Christmas morning. He had not felt like this since...since ever. Since he was going to see Abbey that evening then maybe he could get some work done now.  
  
TBC........................... 


	2. Waiting

This story and all chapters with all subsequent chapters are copyrighted. No part of this story may be reproduced without the authors written permission.  
  
Breaking Barriers  
  
Part 2  
  
By nine o'clock Jed figured she would be late. By nine thirty he wondered if something had happened to her. Not a pleasant thought. By ten he wanted to send Secret Service out to find her, but how to explain that one. He wasn't sure what time it was when he heard the phone ring, but he made a hasty retreat inside from the balcony to it, hoping it was Abbey. "Hello."  
  
"Am I interrupting something?"  
  
CJ's teasing voice greeted him as Jed flopped down in the chair. "Oh, it's you."  
  
"Well, hello to you too, sunshine."  
  
"I'm sorry, I just hoped it was Abbey." He glanced at his watch, twenty minutes past ten.  
  
"Abbey? I thought you had dinner with her?"  
  
He sighed deeply. "She never showed."  
  
"Ah, The President has been stood up."  
  
"It wasn't a real date, CJ." But Jed couldn't help feeling rejected.  
  
"It's not like Abbey."  
  
CJ's voice was now all serious.  
  
"Maybe there was an emergency at the hospital. Call Leo, if she's been tied up, the kids are with him and Jenny."  
  
The thought had occurred to him, but he didn't want to seem too eager. "No, Leo doesn't know that Abbey was coming here tonight unless she told him. I mean it's not a date, but I don't know how he would feel. He's very protective of her."  
  
"I know, but he also wants Abbey to be happy and you are his best friend."  
  
Though what CJ said could be true, Jed wasn't so sure. Jed knew Abbey and Lane's marriage had not been the best and it had caused Abbey tremendous pain although he didn't know the details. He did know that Leo had had several arguments with his brother over Abbey. Jed never pushed to know more even though he could see it hurt both Leo and Abbey.  
  
"Listen, I'll talk to you later, OK?"  
  
"OK."  
  
They said their goodbyes and then he hung up. He walked over to the window. CJ was right; there very well could be an emergency at the hospital. She always volunteered to help if they were understaffed. He decided not to let it get to him, knowing very well it would.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Sir." Leo greeted as he walked over to Jed upon entering the Oval Office.  
  
"Leo, what's going on?" There was no meeting planned and it looked like Leo had something on his mind.  
  
"Nothing much, I'll just need to leave for a while to drop off my nieces at school." He put on his coat as  
  
he talked.  
  
That would mean they had been with Jenny and Leo all night. "Now?"  
  
"Yeah, they have a late start today, some teacher's workshop or something." It wasn't something that had not happened before, but usually he could drop them off early in the morning or Jenny did it. "Anything you need, sir, I'll take care of it as soon as I get back."  
  
"I don't need anything, Leo." Jed tried to sound casual. "So, why were they at your house? Is Abbey  
  
OK?" The answer to that would probably explain why Abbey had not shown up the day before. Jed never really asked why Laurie and Leah were over at his house before. He usually just figured it was because Leo wanted to spend time with his nieces, trying to do some of the things with them that their Dad would do if he was still alive.  
  
Leo wondered about the way Jed looked when he asked about Abbey. What was that? "Yeah, she's OK, but a friend of hers had a miscarriage last night so she wanted to be there for her."  
  
Jed should have known. It was so like Abbey. "I'm sorry to hear that."  
  
"I'll be back as soon as I can." There was something about Jed today. He couldn't understand what, but he would try to find out what was on the President's mind when he got back.  
  
"No problem." As Leo walked out, Jed briefly thought about calling Abbey. Thinking she would probably still be with her friend, he postponed that idea for now.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was late afternoon when he couldn't hold it off any longer. He had to talk to Abbey. After telling CJ why Abbey had not shown, CJ had told him to call Abbey. He had kept putting it off, but now he couldn't any longer. He dialed, hoping she was home and yet hoping she wasn't.  
  
"McGarry."  
  
It was always pure delight hearing her voice. "Hello, Abbey."  
  
"Mr. President."  
  
There was no doubt she was not prepared for him calling her and he felt bad for her. "I heard about  
  
your friend. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Thank you. I'm really sorry about yesterday. I was so wrapped up in..."  
  
"There is no need to explain." He interrupted her. "I understand."  
  
"Listen, I...you're welcome to come over for dinner tonight. Laurie and Leah would be happy to see you."  
  
Of course Jed would rather be alone with Abbey, but he had not seen her in so long he was aching to. He also was very fond of her two daughters.  
  
"That is if you can."  
  
He smiled as he responded. "I would love to come over. It's been a while since I've seen the three of you. However, The Secret Service will have to come over and do a sweep of the house first and check out the neighbourhood. After all that, I hope you still want me  
  
to come."  
  
  
  
Jed heard Abbey giggle. "Of course, sir, I understand. It comes with the territory. Can you have them dust under the beds and organize the garage while they're at it?"  
  
It was Jed's turn to laugh. "Anything to make you happy."  
  
Leo watched from the door as Jed talked to Abbey. There was no doubt. His face gave everything away. He heard Jed end the conversation before he made his presence known. "How long have you been in love with Abbey?"  
  
Jed was startled to hear Leo's voice. It wasn't so much the voice as it was those words.  
  
Leo was now standing in front of the desk. "Jed, how long have you been in love with Abbey?"  
  
The fact that Leo used his first name showed how serious Leo thought the situation was. He wasn't sure how Leo would like this. "I don't know." He replied honestly.  
  
"You don't know?" It occurred to Leo that Abbey might have had something to do with Jed and CJ's divorce. "Is Abbey the reason you got divorced?"  
  
"We had a deal." Jed began. "CJ and me. When either one of us fell in love with someone else, we would get divorced."  
  
"I take that as a yes." Leo was not sure how he felt about this. Jed was his best friend, but he was very  
  
close to Abbey and she had been through enough to make her swear off men.  
  
"CJ realized how I felt for Abbey." No matter how he tried, Jed couldn't tell how Leo felt about the  
  
situation. The man could close up like a shell. "I really love Abbey, Leo."  
  
Leo didn't doubt it. Jed's whole face lit up when he said her name. "I don't know if that's enough."  
  
Jed tilted his head, looking at his best friend. "What do you mean?"  
  
"Abbey has no interest in men anymore." He debated with himself just what he should tell Jed. It might be better to tell him everything, so Jed knew just what he was up against should he decide to pursue this.  
  
Those were words Jed did not want to hear. "Why?"  
  
Leo sighed as he seated himself. "All the men Abbey has been in a relationship with, including my brother, had one thing in common. They all cheated on her. It got harder for her each time and one can say my brother was the worst. Abbey had problems trusting men before he came along, so he had to work on it and he succeeded. For a few years, they were happy and Abbey thought she finally had found the right one. When she found out he had cheated on her, she confronted him and wanted to know why. He basically told her it was because she couldn't satisfy him the way a woman should satisfy a man'. With her history with men and those words being repeated several times, Abbey  
  
finally started to believe him. Then when Lane died, Abbey decided never to get involved with a man again. She has two children and that is enough for her."  
  
Jed had listened carefully to everything Leo had told him. He couldn't imagine doing something like that to Abbey, to anyone. He could clearly see Leo arguing with his brother to get Lane to treat his wife better. Jed had, however, also known Lane and knew what a jerk he could be, in private that is. In public, he had been a much loved Senator. That was one of the few reasons Leo tolerated his brother and put on a smile in public, because of some of the good things he had done while being a Senator. "I never knew. Even when he was running for the Senate and Abbey quit her medical practice to help him, they seemed so happy together. Although I thought she was too good for him, they seemed happy."  
  
His brother had always been a good actor at covering up things. Abbey had not done so bad herself, but her motives were less selfish then his brothers. "It was all an act. Abbey only played along because she believed in several of the causes he worked on. Besides, she figured if she left him, he might try and take the kids from her." Leo got up from the chair. He was having a difficult time with what he was saying, because even though Lane could be a jerk, he was still his brother. After a minute, Leo continued. "I don't doubt that you have very strong feelings for her, but she's been through enough. If you're not sure, really 100 percent, about what you want, then just leave it alone, Jed. What Abbey needs most from a man is that she can trust him, no matter what. I don't intend to stand for her being hurt again, not even by you."  
  
Jed watched Leo walk away while thinking about those last words he said. He was sure about what he wanted. He wanted Abbey. He wanted Abbey to be his friend, his lover, hopefully someday his wife, to share the rest of his life with him. He wanted her to trust him and he could be that man. He knew he could and would never betray her in any way. He also knew he would have to be careful and not scare her away. To make sure, he would take it as slow as she wanted. And if need be, he would leave her alone if that's what she wished.  
  
He really didn't know when he fell for Abbey. Was it a few months after Lane had died when he had offered her the challenge to come and work for him? He had said he did it based on the great work she had done for her husband, but maybe a part of him had wanted her near for other reasons. He honestly didn't know, but he did know that by the time he was running for President, he had fallen hard for her. But of course he couldn't do anything about it then. But now, he had given her time to grieve and to adjust to life on her own. And this was the time for him to make his intentions known.  
  
CJ once said that life was much simpler before he became President. She was right in more ways than one. It would not stop him though; he would not let The Presidency stand in the way of his love for Abbey. In time he would reveal how he felt for her and then, it would be all up to her. She would have the final say. He could only hope she would give him the answer he wanted to hear.  
  
  
  
TBC............ 


	3. Dinner Date

This story and all chapters with all subsequent chapters are copyrighted. No part of this story may be reproduced without the authors written permission.  
  
NOTE: Well since this story is done I can post more then one part at a time....  
  
Breaking Barriers  
  
Part 3  
  
He was going to be arriving any minute now and Abbey was really looking forward to seeing him. She had missed him more than she expected since leaving The White House, but it never occurred to her just to pick up the phone and call him. He might have been her boss and even her friend, but he was also the President. She couldn't just pick up the phone and say 'Hey, it's Abbey. It's been awhile. Let's do lunch.' It just didn't work that way. Besides she wasn't stupid; she knew she had deeper feelings for him than was allowed. That she allowed! She was not going to fall for another man again, no matter how great he might be.  
  
Jed walked up to the front door. Why was he feeling so nervous? He had to be sure not to give away how he felt about Abbey. CJ and Leo had seen it, but he could not let Abbey see it, not until he knew if she would accept his feelings. It would be hard to hide it, but he had to. If she found out and completely backed away from him, he would never forgive himself. He took a deep breath and rang the door bell.  
  
"I'LL GET IT!" Laurie screamed as she ran down the stairs. The 9-year-old quickly reached the door.  
  
The door opened and Jed saw Laurie smiling at him. "Hi."  
  
There was no doubt about it. She had her mother's smile and her mother's eyes. "Hello, Laurie. My, you just keep growing, don't you?" He saw Laurie step toward him for some reason, but then suddenly she stopped. "What is it?"  
  
"Can I give you a hug, sir?"  
  
There was something so endearing about her request that it totally melted his heart. "Of course." He  
  
opened his arms and she gladly embraced him. "You know Laurie, you can call me Jed."  
  
Laurie stepped back and smiled, an even greater smile than before. "Come on in, Jed."  
  
The way Laurie said his name, like they had been best friends for years, made him laugh as he stepped into the hall.  
  
Abbey had watched the whole scene and the way he bonded with her daughter was amazing. He had always had a knack with children. Her kids. Leo's daughter and his own niece and nephew. Too bad he didn't have children of his own. He would be a great father. She stepped out of the kitchen and approached him. It was so good to see him again, especially so casual in jeans and a dark blue sweater. "Hello, sir."  
  
Jed had not seen her until he heard her voice and turned towards her. The woman was breathtaking in  
  
anything, even jeans and a white T-shirt where you could faintly see the bra straps through it. 'God,  
  
man, get a grip' he scolded himself. "Abbey." He gave her a quick hug, hoping she wouldn't mind.  
  
She wasn't at all surprised by the hug. It was his way and she liked it. "I'm glad you could come."  
  
"I'm glad to be here." He scanned his surroundings. "So, where is the little one?"  
  
Laurie took one of his arms in hers and led him into the living room. "She's upstairs. She's running a  
  
fever."  
  
"Yeah, and she's not happy about it since she really wanted to see you." Abbey added as she followed them into the living room.  
  
"But now I get to have you all to myself." Laurie joked.  
  
Jed chuckled as he seated himself on the couch. "You sure you can handle me?"  
  
Laurie shrugged. "If not, I'll tell Mom. I know she can handle you."  
  
Jed looked up and met Abbey's eyes. "I'm sure she can."  
  
Abbey shivered. There was something about the way he said it and that look. No, no she was wrong. "I better check on the food."  
  
Jed watched her retreat. He had noticed her shivering at his words. Damn it, couldn't he control himself better?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As Abbey did the dishes, she couldn't help thinking about the meal. It had been lively to say the  
  
least. Laurie was the one who talked the most, telling all sorts of stories about what she and her  
  
sister had been up to lately. Once in a while, Abbey caught The President looking at her. A rather boyish face, which quickly turned away when she looked back at him. It was almost as if... neh, she was reading too much into this. She dried her hands and realized it had been quiet for a long time now, when before there had been laughter and shouts from the living room as the President had challenged her daughter to a game of some sort. She put the towel on the sink and walked out of the kitchen, through the hall and turned left to the living room. When she walked in, she stopped short. She had not expected something like this. On the sofa was The President and on his right knee was her youngest daughter, Leah. On his left side was Laurie and the President had his arm around her. They  
  
were all sleeping. She tiptoed over and noticed the book in his lap. He had been reading to them, Leah's favourite story, "Sleeping Beauty".  
  
This was a moment that couldn't go to waste. Abbey quickly left the room, hurried upstairs to her bedroom and got out her camera. She hurried back downstairs and into the living room. Hoping she wouldn't wake them, she focused on her subjects. She took one picture and then noticed that the President had started to stir, so she quickly walked over to a drawer, put the camera inside and closed the drawer. As she turned, she saw he had stopped moving and was still sleeping. A part of her wanted to touch his face, but what good would that do? She decided it was time to put Leah in her  
  
bed, so she carefully picked up her 5-year-old daughter and took another look at The President's face  
  
before leaving the room with Leah.  
  
Jed wasn't sure if he had felt some movement next to him, but he slowly opened his eyes. It took a few  
  
minutes before he realized where he was. He looked down at Laurie, but when he turned and Leah was nowhere to be found, he got a little panicked. Slowly he slid his arm from under Laurie's head and got up. He looked around, but didn't see Leah anywhere. He  
  
went out into the hall where he bumped into Abbey.  
  
"Sleeping Beauty is awake." She winked at him.  
  
"Huh? Right, I was reading to....." He still wasn't sure of the situation. Maybe he was still sleeping.  
  
"I know, I just took Leah to bed." At her words he seemed to relax considerably. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"Oh, when I woke up and Leah was gone, I didn't know what to think." He was sure she would think he was blabbering, that's what it sounded like to him, but Abbey just smiled at him.  
  
"No, Leah is upstairs asleep, thanks to you." Abbey peeked over his shoulder into the living room. "And so is Laurie. I should have you over more often."  
  
Jed chuckled at this. He hadn't expected to fall asleep. When Leah came downstairs with the book,  
  
Laurie explained how Abbey always read that story to Leah every night so when they both asked him to read to them, how could he deny? He happily read the story, well as far as he got before they all fell asleep.  
  
"The kids have really missed you. I know you are very busy, but if you could come by once in a while, it would really make them happy." Abbey briefly wondered if she would really be the happiest one.  
  
"I'll do my best." He meant it. He loved Abbey and he adored her kids. Being with them was the closest he would come to having the feeling of what it would be like to have a family of his own. "So what have you been up to? We didn't really get a chance to talk at dinner."  
  
Abbey accepted the arm he offered her as they walked through the hall. "The usual. Working my butt off." Abbey saw him turn his head and look behind her.  
  
"No, not really. It's still there." He winked at her, hoping to get her to laugh, which he did successfully.  
  
They walked out onto the patio and stood there for a few minutes.  
  
"I had a great time tonight." Jed said honestly.  
  
"I'm glad. It was good to see you again." She was lost in those gorgeous blue eyes of his.  
  
"It was good to see you, too, and I hope to see you again in the near future." They were only inches apart and Jed had to control himself, so he wouldn't kiss her or reach out to touch her.  
  
"That would be nice." She didn't know what else to say. She was completely lost. She hadn't felt this way for a long time, but it didn't matter. She wasn't going down that path again, not with any man.  
  
He had to do something. He was aching to touch her face. He leaned over and kissed her cheek. He was glad that she didn't pull back, but accepted it. He regretfully pulled back. He wanted to tell her just  
  
how much he loved her, but wisely decided not to. "Don't be a stranger."  
  
"I won't." She smiled at him.  
  
They bid their goodbyes and as Abbey watched him leave,  
  
she thought about the peck on the cheek. It was something else he did. With his male friends and close staffers, he shook hands and occasionally hugged. With female friends and close staffers, it was a peck on the cheek. This had been different from previous ones though. He had seemed to linger longer than before. It was like there was something else on his mind or like he didn't want it to end, but for some reason he had settled for a little kiss on the cheek. Abbey shook her head. "You're dreaming, girl, you're dreaming."  
  
TBC......... 


	4. The Truth

Part 4  
  
"Sir, here is the report I promised you."  
  
Jed saw Leo put the report on his desk and then do a fast retreat. This had to stop! Jed got up and walked after Leo into the Chief of Staff's office, closing the door behind him.  
  
Leo hadn't noticed that he was being followed until he heard the door close. "Sir?"  
  
"For the last three days you've been avoiding me like the plague."  
  
Jed didn't get a chance to continue as Leo spoke. He had seen less of Jed in the last three days than normal, but he wasn't avoiding him, was he? "That's not true."  
  
Jed sighed. Leo was not a good liar. "Sure you've been there at the meetings, but that's it. Ever since I was over at Abbey's for dinner, you've been different." Jed walked over to Leo who was standing behind his desk. "I told you I love her and am not going to hurt her."  
  
Leo knew Jed was serious, but it all wasn't cut and dry like that, nothing in life ever was. "I know; I said if you weren't really sure to just leave it alone and since you haven't, I know you are sure about what you want."  
  
"It's only been one dinner, Leo. Not a date! God, if this is how you are after one "innocent" dinner, then how will you act if we do start dating?" Leo used to be able to talk to him about anything. Why couldn't he do that now? Why did Jed feel like Leo was pulling away from him, not as a Chief of Staff, but as a friend?  
  
"I'm sorry, sir. I'll behave from now on." Leo seated himself and hoped Jed would leave the matter alone.  
  
"Damn it, Leo! I don't want you to apologize. I want you to talk to me. You are my best friend and right now, I feel like I know you as well as the new cleaning lady." Jed was frustrated and he didn't hide it.  
  
Jed's words and anger made Leo look up. He didn't want to feel this way and Jed was right. It's not like things had gotten serious between Jed and Abbey. But he knew, he knew one thing Jed didn't know. Abbey had feelings for Jed. She had had them for a while, although Leo had never talked to her about it. She would never act upon them like Jed did.  
  
The fact that Leo didn't say anything made things worse. "Leo, do you want me to stop? To quit pursuing Abbey?"  
  
Leo was taken aback. He had not expected that.  
  
"I would do anything for you; I hope you know that. But, I'm not sure I could stop pursuing Abbey even if you wanted me to." Jed turned and walked over to the door. He opened it slightly before turning back to Leo, who he could see had gone a little pale. "I don't want to lose our friendship, Leo, so I can only hope that you'll come to me and we can talk about whatever is bothering you. I can't understand what could be upsetting you so much that you can't share it with me. You can tell me anything and it will be okay. Silence is the only thing I can't fix. I really hope that you can make peace with me and my feelings for Abbey." He opened the door and walked out, hoping he made Leo understand, not just how he felt for Abbey, but how important Leo was to him as well.  
  
Leo was touched by Jed's words. He didn't want to be this way. He wanted Jed to be happy. He wanted Abbey to be happy. Maybe it was time to talk to Abbey and ask her just how she felt about Jed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Mom, it's Uncle Leo."  
  
Leo caught Leah as she literally jumped into his arms. "Hi, sunshine." He kissed her forehead as the 5-year-old beamed at him.  
  
Abbey leaned against the door frame as Leo approached her with Leah in his arms. "Leo, what brings you by?"  
  
Leo put Leah down and she ran back into the house. "I was hoping I could talk to you."  
  
He had that look that showed he was all business and he had come to her for a special reason. "Sounds serious."  
  
Leo simply walked passed her into the hall. He took off his coat and as Abbey took it, walked into the living room. He seated himself as he heard the phone ring and Abbey telling him she would be right there. He seated himself on the couch and saw several photos on the table. They featured Laurie and Leah. they looked new so he picked them up and started looking them over, knowing Abbey wouldn't mind. He stopped when he saw a certain picture. It was of Jed with Leah laying on his knee. Laurie was on the other side of him and Jed had his arm around her. It looked liked...yes, they were sleeping. It looked like a typical family picture and suddenly Leo's fears grew.  
  
Abbey smiled as she seated herself next to Leo. "Nice picture, don't you think?"  
  
He looked up at her and found that he had to agree with her. It was a nice picture. "Yes."  
  
"Leo?" Abbey knew Leo very well and she could tell when something was bothering him.  
  
He put the photos back on the table. "I need to ask you something and I want you to be absolutely honest with me, OK?"  
  
She wasn't sure where he was going with this but it was Leo. She had no reason to lie to him. "Of course."  
  
He locked eyes with her. "Do you have romantic feelings for The President?"  
  
She didn't blink. "Why?"  
  
"I've seen the way you look at him when you thought no one was looking and well, thought you might have developed feelings for him."  
  
Abbey knew that it was clear by the expression on her face when he had asked her that he was right. There was no point in denying it to him. She had tried denying it to herself but it didn't work. "You're right, I...I do have some feelings for him, but I told you, no more men for me."  
  
"Oh, Abbey." Leo got up and walked over to the window.  
  
"Look, Leo, I love the way you care about me and not wanting me to get hurt, but..."  
  
"It's more then that." He interrupted her. "I shouldn't say this, but The President is in love with you."  
  
Abbey stared at him. She had suspected it. When Leo said it, it shouldn't shock her, but still it did. "He is?"  
  
Leo turned away from the window. "Yeah."  
  
It suddenly dawned on Abbey what was eating him. "This is not just about me getting hurt, is it?"  
  
"No." He really could not lie to her.  
  
Abbey got up and walked over to him. She took both of his hands in hers. "Leo, Leo...You are making too much out of this. Even if The President and I have feelings for each other...."  
  
"He is not going to give up, Abbey." He shouldn't say something like that to her. "I mean he will do whatever you want, he'll go slow, he'll go fast and he'll let you decide what you want and if you want him to leave you alone, he will. However, until he knows for sure, he won't give up on you."  
  
This was a tough situation for Leo. Abbey knew how much he was struggling with his feelings. "Lane will always be a part of this family, Leo. Nothing, nothing will ever change that."  
  
Leo smiled at her. She knew him all to well. "I do want you to be happy. You are like the sister I never had and I love you."  
  
Abbey smiled back at him. "I love you, too."  
  
They embraced before Leo took his leave. Things had not always been easy for him, but he always did his best and was always there when Abbey needed a shoulder to cry on. She walked over to the phone and picked up the receiver, dialed and waited. Soon the familiar voice of Dolores Landingham greeted her. After talking to her for a bit, Abbey asked for The President.  
  
Jed was reading through a proposal when Mrs. Landingham opened the door. "Sir, Abbey McGarry is on the phone."  
  
Jed immediately quit reading his papers, nodded his head to Mrs. Landingham and happily picked up the receiver. "Abbey."  
  
Oh, the way that man said her name made it clear he was more than happy to hear from her. "Hello, sir. I know this is short notice, but was wondering if you had time to see me today?"  
  
Normally Jed would be more than happy to see her, but she sounded very serious. Then again, no matter what the reason, it was always good to see Abbey. "Of course. If you can come right away, I have a few minutes to spare."  
  
"Thanks for squeezing me in."  
  
Jed bit his lower lip at her words. "I'll see you soon then."  
  
"Right. Bye."  
  
He heard Abbey hang up the phone before he could say anything more. Why was it that he did not have a good feeling about this?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Jed had been pondering why Abbey had requested to see him when Mrs. Landingham informed him that she had arrived. He nodded and waited.  
  
Abbey steeled herself as Mrs. Landingham indicated for her to go in. She walked in and felt her heartbeat quicken when she saw him. God, he was handsome.  
  
Was it possible for this woman to get more gorgeous everytime he saw her? "Abbey, what brings you by?" He rounded his desk.  
  
Oh yes, it was there. Why hadn't she seen it before? The way his whole face lit up when he saw her and how his eyes seemed to dance. Abbey met him half way and steeled herself even more. "This."  
  
Jed was more than surprised when Abbey leaned in and kissed him, but he didn't pull back. He gladly responded.  
  
She had no control over herself. Her arms went around his neck, so she could feel his body against hers.  
  
When he felt her arms around his neck, he wrapped his arms around her body, drawing her closer. This had been what he had dreamt about, but the reality was so much better.  
  
Soon their mouths were open and their tongues met in a wonderful, ecstatic dance.  
  
Suddenly he felt Abbey pull back. Still with her arms around him, she patted his shoulder, smiled quickly and backed away from him. He was confused but deliriously happy. "Abbey?" He managed to croak out.  
  
"I just needed to know, to know if you had feelings for me and it seems you do." She backed away more.  
  
"I....I didn't want to tell you because...well, not yet, since....." She didn't give him a chance to finish.  
  
"I know, but it can never be. You and I." She waited for him to react.  
  
He felt like a devastating blow had just been thrust upon him. "But the kiss? You seemed...."  
  
Abbey sighed. "I won't deny I have some feelings for you, but my feelings are not important here." She walked up to him, brought a hand up and caressed his left cheek. "I'm sorry, but you and I are not meant to be. You are a wonderful man and someday some lucky woman will make your life complete." She took a deep breath as she continued. This was so much harder than she had thought it would be. "But that woman is not me." She kissed him on the cheek and left, walking at a quickened pace so he couldn't see the tears that started to form.  
  
Jed wanted to stop her, to scream at her that she was wrong, but he was numb. Dejected, he walked out onto the portico. He needed fresh air. He slumped down on a bench. What was the point of doing anything now when his whole life had been crushed? His heart felt like it had been ripped out. Some woman would make his life complete? If that woman wasn't Abbey, then he didn't give a damn. For him, she was the only one. His elbows were on his knees as he looked at the ground. He knew he should focus on the upcoming meetings, on today's events, but he couldn't. All he could think about was Abbey.  
  
TBC.......... 


	5. Set Up

Part 5  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"Thank you, Mr. President."  
  
Jed hardly acknowledged them as they took their leave. He didn't see CJ looking at Leo with a fix-it look or the confused looks of Toby, Sam and Josh.  
  
As CJ closed the door behind her, Leo decided to see just what was going on with Jed.  
  
"What's your problem?"  
  
Jed didn't move or bother to look at Leo. "It's over. I lost her." He chuckled slightly. "Can't really lose what I didn't have to begin with, now can I?"  
  
Was he talking about Abbey? As if Jed had read his mind, he answered Leo.  
  
"Abbey came by before. She made it perfectly clear that there can never be anything between us." Jed was sure he sounded as if he had given up and frankly, he had.  
  
Damn. Leo had not expected that. Now he felt terrible. He knew how much Jed loved Abbey and he knew Abbey had very strong feelings for Jed. "It's my fault."  
  
Now Jed spun around and looked at him. "Why do you say that?"  
  
"I had a little talk with Abbey earlier." He saw Jed's eyebrows furrow and knew it was a sign that he was getting angry. "I told her how you felt about her and she knew I was not entirely comfortable with it."  
  
"Why?" It was all Jed could get out. He couldn't understand why Leo would be so against his feelings for Abbey.  
  
"It's my family, Jed. It....It was my brother's family." Leo looked down. He couldn't bear to look at Jed at this moment.  
  
If Jed had felt any anger, it was all gone now. "Leo, I would never dream of trying to take your brother's place."  
  
Leo looked up. "I know, I just....I don't know. I can't explain it. I want you to be happy and I want Abbey to be happy but..."  
  
"...But it would have been so much easier if Abbey wasn't your brother's widow?" Jed finished for him.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I wish you would have told me this. It hurts that you can't come to me when you need to talk or need to say something, anything." Jed leaned forward to Leo.  
  
"I know I can, this was just too sensitive." This was a tough situation for Leo. He didn't know what to say or do.  
  
Jed braced himself. "Leo, I need to ask you something and I need your total honesty, OK?"  
  
"OK." Leo agreed, wondering just what he was in for.  
  
Jed hoped Leo would give him the answer he needed. "Do you want me to give up on Abbey?"  
  
Leo looked at Jed and could see how serious he was. He remembered earlier when Jed had asked that very same thing and told him that even if Leo wanted him to, he was not sure he could give Abbey up.  
  
Jed hated the silence. "The truth, Leo. I can handle it." Deep down he wasn't sure if he could handle it if Leo wanted him to give up Abbey.  
  
It was just a reaction. He wasn't sure where it came from, but when he said it, he realized it was what he wanted. It was the truth. "No."  
  
Jed didn't move. He wasn't sure Leo was telling him the truth. He didn't dare hope.  
  
"I don't want you to give up on Abbey." It felt good and it felt so right to say that.  
  
Leo was smiling at him and Jed knew he had told him the truth. He could always tell with Leo. "Thank you."  
  
Jed got up and of course Leo did the same. They hugged each other and when Jed let go there was one more thing to say. "I would never take Lane's place."  
  
Leo just nodded.  
  
"Now you owe me a favor." Jed was already planning how to win Abbey over, but he needed Leo's help.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Abbey dragged herself inside with the groceries. Finally, a moment to herself! Laurie and Leah were with Jenny, so she could relax tonight. The phone started ringing and she cursed as she dropped some fruit on the floor. "Alright, alright.." She yelled out loud as the signals seemed to get more intrusive. She hurried over. "McGarry."  
  
"You OK?"  
  
"Leo, yeah, I was just getting in. I'm fine." She briefly wondered if he called because of her earlier visit with The President.  
  
"I wanted to invite you to a poker game tonight."  
  
The timing of this seemed awfully suspect. Sure she had been to poker nights since she left, but none of them with... "Will The President be there?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Yeah, this was way too suspect. "I don't think so, Leo."  
  
"Abbey, he told me about your meeting and he has promised to behave."  
  
"Jed Bartlet promising to behave? Good one, Leo." She heard him laugh as a response.  
  
"Please Abbey, I already promised the others you'd be here."  
  
Damn, why did he do that? When he begged, he sounded just like a little boy and it made it so hard for her to say no, impossible actually. "Fine, alright, but just because I want to see them and you, not The President."  
  
"Duly noted. See you at the usual time."  
  
Abbey hung up the phone. Damn Jed Bartlet and Damn Leo. She had a feeling she was being set up.  
  
"Mission accomplished." Leo said as he turned to a smiling Jed.  
  
"Wonderful." Jed was more than happy. Leo was on his side now. He had gotten his best friend back. Now all he had to do was win over Abbey. "You never told the others Abbey was coming tonight?"  
  
Leo sighed. "It's the only way she would come over."  
  
Jed nodded. That was all right. Just as long as she showed up, that was what was important.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So, Abbey is joining us tonight?" CJ said quietly to Leo as they walked towards the little poker room. She knew there had been tension between Jed and Leo and she suspected why.  
  
"Yes."  
  
CJ was sure her ex was up to something. "You're OK with..?"  
  
"I'm fine." He smiled at her as he gestured for her to walk in first.  
  
"CJ, hope you brought a thick wallet?" Josh winked at her as Leo and CJ seated themselves at the table.  
  
CJ rolled her eyes. "No, it's empty. I thought I'd fill it when I clean you boys out tonight."  
  
Charlie, Toby, Sam and Josh just chuckled slightly. "Yeah, yeah."  
  
"Hello all." Jed entered the room. "Sit, sit." He seated himself on a chair. This had to work. It was all in the cards, well, so to speak.  
  
Abbey braced herself. "Relax, it's just poker." She had a feeling she was deluding herself though. She walked with quick steps and heard the sound of laughter. Bracing herself, she walked inside. "Hi, guys."  
  
"Abbey!" Almost everyone called out.  
  
Josh got up and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Good to see you."  
  
Sam did the same. "We had no idea you were coming tonight, but we're glad you did."  
  
At this Abbey glared at Leo who just looked away. She could see The President trying to hide a grin at this.  
  
"Abbey." Toby walked over and gave a quick peck on the cheek also.  
  
Abbey smiled at CJ who smiled back.  
  
"Are the girls with Jenny? I hope so, because I hope we're going to be here a while. I need to win some money." CJ flashed a big grin at her colleagues.  
  
"Yes, they're with Jenny. They were going to make pizza and watch movies," said Abbey. "And that winning money sounds good, mind if I join you?"  
  
"I'm the one who's going to be winning all the money," boasted Josh, plopping back down beside Sam.  
  
Abbey looked over to The President who for some reason was beaming. "Sir."  
  
"Abbey, glad you could come. Have a seat." He gestured for her to take a seat between Charlie and Leo.  
  
"Hey, Charlie."  
  
"Hi, Abbey." He smiled at her.  
  
She turned to Leo on her other side. "Evening, pumpkin, I don't know how you got it so mixed up when you told me everyone knew I was going to be here."  
  
Leo looked nervous, not knowing what to say.  
  
Abbey knew she had him and smirked. "I'm going to have to speak to Jenny about this."  
  
Jed decided to take Leo off the hook. "OK, let's play poker." Jed said as he finished shuffling the cards.  
  
TBC.... 


	6. The Game

Thanks Kim, for writing much of this for me since I know nothing about Poker.  
  
Part 6  
  
After hours of play, the true poker players were revealed. Charlie sat tearing the label from his cola bottle, a few chips scattered before him. CJ sat, her face glowing, her chips crowding Toby's who sat next to her. Josh and Sam had long since gotten passed the point of playing sensibly as they sat drinking their third beers. Abbey and the President had a modest pile each and Leo had a few more than the two of them combined.  
  
"I have to get home," said Abbey, looking around at her companions. "Unfortunately, the grass in my yard will have to be bailed if I don't get up early in the morning and cut it. I have to be at the hospital all evening."  
  
"You could pay someone to do that, Abbey. I can recommend someone," said Toby.  
  
"Now why would I pay someone when I have such a sweet brother-in-law who is just dying to do it for me," said Abbey with a sly smile. She leaned over and bumped shoulders with Leo. "I think you owe me for getting me here tonight, don't you, Leo?"  
  
Leo looked at her pitifully. "Abbey."  
  
"Don't you, Leo?" reiterated Abbey, fixing him with a look.  
  
"Does the riding mower have gas?" asked Leo grumpily. "Because if it doesn't, I'm buying it some."  
  
Abbey snorted. "It does and I'll even provide you with coffee and donuts, those raspberry jelly ones that the girls say you always eat before they get one."  
  
The President watched the exchange with fear in his heart. She couldn't leave! Not yet! He had to do something to win her heart, something from which she could not return to a state where she could live without him. "One more hand!" The President blurted this out, drowning out Leo who was trying to convince Abbey that 6:00 a.m. was too early to be mowing one's lawn.  
  
Everyone turned to look at him.  
  
"I guess I could stay for another hand," said Toby, leaning back and stuffing three black olives in his mouth.  
  
"Me, too," said Sam and Josh in unison which got them started giggling again.  
  
"I need this hand to win back what I lost," lamented Charlie, taking a sip of his Cherry cola.  
  
CJ sought to help Jed get Abbey to stay. "Another hand is a fabulous idea. You can stay for that, can't you, Abbey? I mean if your lawn boy is tired, he can rest on the couch while we play." CJ smiled sweetly at Leo who glared at her.  
  
"The lawn boy is not tired," grumbled Leo, getting even grouchier when he realized he had referred to himself with that title. "I'm ready to take home some more of your money."  
  
Abbey glanced at her watch. "I suppose one more hand wouldn't hurt. Jenny and the girls are probably sleeping anyway."  
  
The President began to deal the cards. He dealt a card to each player, face down. "Now the fun starts." He dealt to Leo on his right first, turning up a seven of clubs. Suddenly an ingenious idea popped into his head. "What do you say we up the ante a little?"  
  
"You mean like strip poker?" giggled Josh, waving his beer bottle back and forth.  
  
"Josh, sshh!" CJ took the bottle from him and put her hand over his mouth.  
  
The President reigned in his embarrassment.  
  
Abbey had watched him get redder and redder. "Actually I think strip poker could be fun."  
  
Toby, Sam and Josh all shot her a glance. The President was now fire engine red.  
  
"I'm just kidding, you bunch of dopes, do you think I'd take my clothes off in The White House?" asked Abbey, rolling her eyes.  
  
"You'd take them off somewhere else?" Josh's eyes got wide.  
  
Abbey fixed him with a look. "You think I wouldn't. Just ask Leo. Lane and I once had people over." As Abbey mentioned Lane's name, she felt Leo wince beside her. She cut the story off mid-sentence and awkwardly stacked her poker chips.  
  
The President took the silence as his opening. "I had something a little more tame in mind. It involves you, Abbey." Bartlet focused on Abbey like they were the only people in the room. "One hand, if I win, you marry me."  
  
Abbey's eyebrows rose as she studied Jed Bartlet's face to see how much of him was kidding.  
  
Josh and Sam sat there with their mouths open. CJ gave a content smile. Charlie took a long drink of his cola and Leo continued to stare at his poker chips. Only Toby seemed unfazed.  
  
"You win, I marry you." Abbey repeated the dare. "What if I win?"  
  
Bartlet contemplated this. It was all or nothing. "If you win, I'll stay out of your life forever."  
  
"You don't want to do this." Leo spoke up, still looking at his chips. "Marriage is not something to joke about."  
  
Abbey looked questioningly at the President. She knew she had started Leo thinking about the hell they had been through with Lane over the years and she wanted to bring him out of that if possible, but still she was intrigued by the President's proposition. She would never take him up on it, because what would happen if she lost, but she was overwhelmed at the gesture.  
  
"Leo's right," said the President respectfully. "I'd like to change the bet." Bartlet had spoken seriously, but now the playful spirit invaded his voice. "New rules. I win, you go on a true date with me, no one else along, no poker, a true date. You win and I leave you alone. It's that simple. Do you have the nerve?"  
  
Leo's head raised and he looked at the President. Abbey McGarry had more nerve than anyone he knew and the President had just called her into question. Now he was in trouble.  
  
"You're on," exclaimed Abbey. Confidence was her middle name. She would win and then, she wouldn't have to feel guilty anymore for breaking his heart.  
  
"Great," said the President, eager to continue dealing.  
  
"You're going through with this.really.you are, aren't you?" A stunned Sam contemplated what this could mean.  
  
"Yes, I'm going through with it and I'm going to win," said Abbey.  
  
"What if someone besides the two of you wins?" asked Charlie.  
  
"Won't happen," boasted the President, tapping Leo's seven of clubs.  
  
"I bet two," said Leo shakily, still thrown by memories of Lane.  
  
Next, the President dealt a ten of hearts to Abbey.  
  
"Check," said Abbey, throwing in two chips.  
  
Bartlet continued on around the table, finally giving himself a six of diamonds. Everyone remained in. Beginning with Leo again, he moved to the next card. It was a two of spades. "No help for the lawn boy." The President winked at Leo's glare before he dealt Abbey a ten of spades. "Two 10s for my future date."  
  
After several more times around the table, the tension was growing. Everyone else had cards, too, but they were focused on the President and Abbey. Abbey had three tens and a two of diamonds showing with one card turned down while the President had the four, the five, the six and the seven of diamonds showing with one card turned down.  
  
"Possible straight for the Prez," cheered Josh.  
  
At the President's glare, CJ again put her hand over a slightly tipsy Josh's mouth.  
  
"Leo," prompted the President.  
  
"Check," said Leo, tossing in three chips.  
  
The President glanced questioningly at Leo who had a terrible hand, but continued to bet anyway.  
  
"I'm in," said Abbey, tossing in her chips.  
  
"I fold," said Charlie dejectedly laying his cards face down. "Maybe next time."  
  
Toby tossed his chips in the center of the table as did CJ. Josh and Sam both folded. The President raised.  
  
At this, Leo folded. "Is there anymore pastrami?" He got up and headed for the cart that held the food.  
  
Abbey looked at her hidden card. It was the other ten. She had won; she knew it. She had four of a kind, all that could beat that was a straight flush and what was the likelihood that Bartlet would be lucky enough to get that. The odds of a straight flush occurring in Five Card Stud were rare. Her confidence caused her to smile. "I want to see what you've got, Mr. President," said Abbey, tossing in more chips.  
  
"I fold," said Toby, finishing the last of the olives.  
  
"Me, too," said CJ. She had a good hand, but she wanted this to be between the President and Abbey.  
  
The President tossed in the required amount of chips and smiled expectantly at Abbey. "Let's see what you got."  
  
Abbey smiled back just as strongly and revealed her fourth 10. "Four of a kind! Sorry, Mr. President; looks like I won't be joining you on that date." Joking helped to ease the jumpiness in Abbey's stomach. She knew the President would be hurt and she regretted winning just the tiniest bit, but it was for the best.  
  
Jed Bartlet sat there with a stunned look on his face. Man, this was close. He needed to turn his cards over quickly for verification that this was true. Very deliberately, he presented each card, speaking as he did. "The four, the five, the six, the seven and the eight of diamonds, a straight flush."  
  
"The President wins!" announced Josh as everyone else had the sober sense to remain quiet and see what would happen.  
  
Abbey stared at the cards for what seemed like a full minute before she raised her eyes to focus on the President who had allowed himself a smile. "A date with you," said Abbey soberly.  
  
"Abbey." The President almost thought about letting her off the hook. He didn't like the look on her face. But before he got a chance to say anything, she bolted from the room.  
  
Jed jumped to his feet, but before he could take even one step, he felt Leo's arm on his. He turned to look at Leo who shook his head.  
  
This was turning out to be a bad evening. "Toby, why don't you go and keep Abbey company?" Leo turned back to Jed who he could see was clearly not comfortable at all.  
  
Toby leaving combined with Leo's very serious face didn't stop Jed. He shook himself free and headed in the direction Abbey had gone.  
  
Leo swore under his breath as he followed Jed into the Oval.  
  
They left behind four people who didn't know what to do.  
  
Once inside the Oval, Jed's anxiety still was not relieved. He didn't see anyone. "Where did they go?" He hurried over to the door leading into the outer office, but didn't get far.  
  
Leo sprinted after him and this time really took a firm grip on Jed's left arm. "Don't!"  
  
TBC..... 


	7. Getting Drunk

NOTE: This part is Rated R.  
  
Part 7  
  
Abbey found what she was looking for in the Mural Room. She made her way to the portable bar on a cart that was leftover from the afternoon's reception and smiled when she saw just the right bottle. She poured herself a shot of Bourbon.  
  
Toby entered the room in time to see Abbey down the shot and pour another.  
  
She noticed him approach her and glanced at him briefly. What was he doing here? Was he spying on her or more gently translated, here to make sure she was okay? "Care for a drink?"  
  
Toby just shook his head. He really didn't want to be there. Obviously The President had feelings for Abbey and Abbey was not sure how to handle it.  
  
"Then more for me." Abbey downed the second shot and poured a third.  
  
"Don't?" Jed jerked away from his best friend.  
  
"Jed, leave her alone! I think you and I have done enough damage for one night." Leo should have known better than to pull a stunt like this on Abbey.  
  
"Leo, I'm not out to hurt her. How many times do I have to tell you that?" He tried to get pass Leo, but Leo wouldn't move.  
  
"I know, but tonight we both did. I should have known you'd do something like this. Just as I should have known Abbey wouldn't know how to handle it." Leo stood firm, refusing to let Jed get passed him.  
  
Jed threw his hands up in the air. He was beyond frustrated. "What do you want me to do? If I leave her alone, you and Abbey will be happy, but I'll be miserable. So you tell me, Leo, what should I do?"  
  
CJ walked up behind them. "You know we can hear you, don't you?"  
  
Jed spun around to face her. "I don't care!" He didn't mean to shout at CJ. She was the only one on his side or so he felt, but he was angry at Leo, at himself and at the world. He walked over to his desk and collapsed into his chair.  
  
"Leo?" CJ wasn't sure how to handle this.  
  
Leo shrugged. He was lost.  
  
"Abbey, maybe you should take it easy." It had only been a few minutes, but Abbey had made a noticeable difference in the bottle, drinking like a woman possessed. He took the glass away from her.  
  
"Hey, give that back!" When she was unsuccessful at getting the glass back, she got up and went over to the bar, grabbing the Whiskey bottle and taking a swig from it.  
  
"Abbey..."  
  
"Who needs glasses?" She giggled and took a long swallow.  
  
CJ closed the door even though Leo's office was now empty as Josh, Sam and Charlie had decided it was best to leave. Putting her arm around Leo, she drew him aside. "Where's Abbey?"  
  
"I don't know, but since Toby isn't here, I'm sure he's with her and she's fine." He looked over at Jed who was sitting in his chair just staring out the window. "I'm not sure about him though."  
  
CJ nodded. "Talk to him." She patted Leo's shoulder. "Abbey's lucky to have you to look out for her, Leo, but don't let the sins of your brother cloud your judgment."  
  
Leo took a deep breath and gave CJ a small nod.  
  
CJ smiled at him and kissed his cheek before leaving the room.  
  
He seated himself on one of the couches, thinking that right now he shouldn't be too close to Jed. He didn't know what to say, so he didn't say anything.  
  
"I think you've had enough!" Toby dragged Abbey away from the bar and took the bottle from her hand.  
  
"Awww, Toby...." She was already feeling a little tipsy. "You know if you let me drink I can make it worth your while." She winked at him.  
  
Toby ignored her remark and dragged her over to the couch. "Do you want me to get Leo?"  
  
"Leo.Leo.Leo.my stupid, little brother-in-law." Abbey waved her hand as she sang. "Leo.Leo.Leo."  
  
As Toby finally got her sitting, Abbey pulled a tube of lipstick out of her pocket and started painting her lips. "Come on, Toby. I'll be a good girl." She finished and inched closer to him. "I've heard I can be a 'very, very' good girl."  
  
Toby was getting very uncomfortable. He tried getting her to sit up straight, but failed and before he knew it, Abbey was kissing him.  
  
For several minutes neither one said anything. Those minutes seemed like hours. "Why are you still here?"  
  
Leo was surprised. "What?"  
  
Jed turned the chair around to face him. "Why are you here? Thought you'd be looking for Abbey?"  
  
Leo could clearly hear that Jed's anger was not gone. "She'll be fine. She's with Toby."  
  
"Right, she's safe with Toby. She's safe with anyone as long as it's not me, right?" Jed knew this was difficult for Leo, but damn it, couldn't Leo see this was difficult for him, too.  
  
Leo should have known Jed would twist this around. "You know that's not what I meant."  
  
Suddenly the door opened with a bang and Toby trudged inside, frowning.  
  
Jed jumped up, not missing the lipstick marks on Toby's face. It didn't take a genius to know whom they were from and Jed felt an overwhelming jealousy take over him.  
  
Leo, who had jumped up as quickly as Jed, approached Toby and saw the lipstick as well.  
  
"Before you two jump to any conclusions, let me just say she attacked me." Toby backed up a few steps as The President approached. He didn't like the look on his face.  
  
"That's supposed to make me feel better?" Jed bellowed out.  
  
Leo shot him a look before turning back to Toby. "Where is she now?"  
  
"I don't know. We were in the Mural Room, but she.uh.ran out when I wouldn't.uh.respond.She's drinking, quite heavily I might add."  
  
"Damn it!" Leo started pacing the Oval.  
  
Jed felt incredibly guilty. She was drinking because she couldn't handle it, couldn't handle his feelings for her. What had he done?  
  
Abbey poured herself yet another drink. She would regret this in the morning, but who the hell cared right now? She waited, knowing it wouldn't be long before The President showed up. Getting in The President's bedroom had proven too much of a challenge, but one of the guest bedrooms was another matter. And now that she had made sure The President knew where to find her, it wouldn't be long. She kicked off her shoes and took off her jacket. She started opening her blouse. No turning back now.  
  
"OK, we'll just split up and go look for her." Leo noticed the agent that was approaching and waited in case he had news about Abbey.  
  
Jed took the note from the agent and opened it. He was more than surprised to see Abbey's handwriting, but even more so at what she wrote. "Two rooms down from your bedroom. See ya there. Alone! Abbey." He closed it and nodded to the agent, then looked at Toby. "I know where Abbey is."  
  
Leo spun around. "That was from her?"  
  
"Yes and she wants to see me.alone." He studied Leo and could tell Leo didn't like this at all. "Don't worry, Leo. I'll be nice."  
  
Leo simply nodded. "She's been drinking." For some reason it was all he could think to say.  
  
Jed went to Leo and patted his shoulder. "I know and I won't take advantage of that." He said it with a soft voice to make it clear that any anger he had had was gone.  
  
Leo nodded once again and watched as Jed left the room.  
  
Toby had never felt awkward so many times in one evening. "So, should we call it a night?"  
  
Jed wasn't sure what was waiting for him, but he mentally prepared himself. He would not take advantage of a woman who had been drinking. That was not his style. He walked up the stairs slowly, but as he got closer to the bedroom Abbey was in, his heart started beating faster anyway. He took a deep breath and opened the door. "Abbey?" No answer. He took a few steps into the room and closed the door behind him. There was no one there.  
  
"Hi there."  
  
Jed turned and gasped. Abbey was standing in the bathroom doorway wearing nothing but her bra and panties. He couldn't stop staring at her. Her long legs, her hips, her delicate waist, her breasts and her face.  
  
Abbey smiled. His reaction was more than she had hoped for. "So you like what you see."  
  
As Abbey walked towards him, he could see that she was a little more than just tipsy and he realized he hadn't imagined her speech being slurred. "Abbey..." He warned.  
  
She was now standing right in front of him "What? Don't act all high and mighty with me." She took both of his hands and placed them on her breasts.  
  
Jed swallowed. He was feeling incredibly hot. He felt Abbey's breasts react under his palms.  
  
"Hmm, nice isn't it?" Abbey winked at him.  
  
"Abbey, you're making this very hard for me." Jed could barely say that sentence out loud, but he knew this had to stop.  
  
Abbey smiled as one of her hands found its way to his groin and she clearly heard him moan at her touch. "Very hard indeed."  
  
Jed was totally starting to loose it. This had to stop! He freed himself from Abbey and walked away from her.  
  
Abbey sighed and challenged. "You're gonna play hard to get now?" She started giggling. "No pun intended."  
  
"I'm going to walk out that door," said Jed. "We'll talk when you're feeling better."  
  
Abbey waved her arm at him. "You used Leo to get me here, now you're not going to enjoy me? What did you tell him? That you'd go slow, that you wouldn't hurt me. That's what Lane used to tell him and he fell for it then, too. He's pretty stupid sometimes where I'm concerned. Only it's a good kind of stupid, because he has my best interest at heart. He wants me to be happy. He's thinking of me, no matter what kind of mess he causes. Who were you thinking of? I'll answer for you. Yourself! So come back and act on it, Mr. High and Mighty.gets everything he wants President.don't run like you don't want it.I can be a really good lay."  
  
Jed closed his eyes with his back still towards her. "Abbey, I think you should get some rest."  
  
"I'm not that drunk. Come on, Jed, this is what you want, so come and get it." Abbey removed her bra and tossed it at him.  
  
Jed felt something land on his shoulder. Without looking around, he grabbed it and discovered it was Abbey's bra. This had to stop and it had to stop now! He was starting to lose it and he knew if he did, he would betray everything-- Abbey's trust, his own trust in himself and Leo's. He shielded his eyes with one hand as he started walking to the door.  
  
"Where ya going?" Abbey hurried up to him and grabbed him by the arms. "Turn around and look at me!"  
  
He was in hell. In hell and heaven at the same time. "No." He opened the door, threw the bra behind him, walked out and closed the door.  
  
Abbey stared at the door. "Bastard." She walked over to the table to get her bottle for another drink.  
  
Outside, Jed still had not managed to let go of the doorknob. He tried controlling his breathing and erasing the image of Abbey in her underwear from his mind, not that it did any good. He wasn't getting any sleep tonight. He would be spending it in the shower. Hearing footsteps, he turned just as Leo came into view. "Didn't trust me, eh?"  
  
Leo was relieved at the attempted humor, knowing Jed didn't mind him coming there. The man was clearly not having an easy time, but Leo wasn't sure why that was. "Well, I wanted to check on Abbey."  
  
Jed sighed heavily. "She's drunk and half naked."  
  
Leo was not surprised to find that Jed was in the hall, refusing to take advantage of an intoxicated, vulnerable woman. His best friend was the most honorable man he knew which made Leo feel guilty, guilty that he couldn't be one hundred percent behind Jed's efforts to win Abbey's heart. It was hard, because this was a guilt that might never be assuaged as Leo couldn't forget a night in the past, a night when he and Abbey had lived through something that would remain a secret and would jade his feelings about things from now on.  
  
"I was a good boy although Abbey really made it difficult for me." He finally let go of the doorknob and walked over to a chair to take some weight off his legs.  
  
Leo followed suit as he could imagine just what Abbey had been doing in there. "Now what?"  
  
"We'll let her sleep it off." Jed stared at the floor. This was not how he had imagined the night would end. He knew Abbey would be pissed, but this, this was more than he had bargained for. "Leo, you better call Jenny. Tell her Abbey won't be by to pick up the girls tonight." Jed hesitated. "And tell her you won't be home."  
  
"I mean..." Leo tried, but Jed cut him off.  
  
Jed turned his head to Leo and nodded. "Just call Jenny, Leo. I know what you meant and I'm way ahead of you. I know what to do now. I finally know what to do."  
  
TBC........... 


	8. The Whole Truth

Part 8  
  
She moved slowly as she got out of bed, her brain screaming at her to stay put. Her head was pounding and she staggered a bit as she moved in the direction of the bathroom. She had to get out of there. She clearly remembered everything that had happened the previous night and she couldn't stand seeing anyone after the stunt she pulled.  
  
He halted outside the bedroom. Noon. She should be up. He knocked on the door, but got no answer. He knocked again louder, but still nothing. Slowly opening the door, he saw the empty bed and his heart fell as he thought she somehow might already be gone. He was relieved when he heard the water running as he wanted a chance to talk to her. He walked inside and closed the door behind him. Worried how she might react to him being in her bedroom, he remained by the door and called out loudly, "Abbey?"  
  
Abbey stopped splashing water on her face. She couldn't make out the voice. Please let it only be Leo, please let it only be Leo, she almost repeated this out loud in spite of herself. As she heard her name being repeated, she grimaced when she realized it was The President. Straightening her shirt, she walked to the door and opened it, bracing herself at the same time. "Did you and Leo flip a coin as to who was going to check up on me?"  
  
Jed let her pass. "No, Leo offered, but I talked him into letting me be the one. I hope you don't think I used him again."  
  
Abbey closed her eyes briefly as she remembered her tirade. She started to give a response when her woozy head once again got the best of her and she grabbed the bed post to steady herself.  
  
Jed was immediately at her side, tentatively placing his hand on her arm.  
  
"I'm fine." She jerked away and sat down on the bed. She looked up at him and sighed heavily. "I should apologize for, you know, last night."  
  
Jed shook his head as he sat down on the bed, making sure he wasn't too close. "No need for that."  
  
Abbey took another breath. "I...thank you. Thank you for not taking advantage of me. I mean, I haven't made things easy for you."  
  
Jed relaxed just a little, at least she sounded like they had a chance at salvaging their friendship. "I went too far and I should apologize for that." He clasped his hands together, now knowing what to do with them. "I would never take advantage of you, I hope you know that."  
  
"I know." Abbey looked away, not having any idea what to say.  
  
"I sent CJ up to check on you. She is the one who put the blanket on you." Jed was looking at the floor. He didn't want to do what he had decided last night, but it was the only way.  
  
"Oh." She had been curious about that, but had decided not to make a big deal about it. She had assumed it was Leo, always looking out for her.  
  
Jed got up and walked over to the window. It was a beautiful day out. The sun was shining. "Leo also spent the night here. I don't think either of us got any sleep. The girls are with Jenny."  
  
Abbey simply nodded even though she knew he could not see her from where he was standing. She owed him. She owed him an explanation for her strange behavior. He probably wondered why the idea of a 'simple date' could push her to such extremes and she knew he must be equally confused by Leo's leeriness of him, his best friend. It was something that couldn't be changed, but at least she could tell him what had left her and Leo emotionally spent. She got up and walked over to the phone. "Is Leo in his office?"  
  
"Yeah." He continued staring out the window.  
  
The phone ringing caught Leo off guard. "Hello?"  
  
"Leo." Her voice was steady.  
  
His not so much. "Abbey, are you OK?"  
  
"I'm fine. Leo, it's time. I think we owe The President that much to tell him the truth."  
  
"I'm on my way." He hung up the phone. He had wanted to tell Jed. Best friends shared things, but he had not said anything. Now it was time. As he quickened his pace toward the Residence, he tried to fight the butterflies in his stomach, wondering how The President would react. Would he still love Abbey? Would he still consider Leo his best friend?  
  
Jed turned to look at her. Tell him the truth? Just what had the two of them been hiding? Did he even want to know? He loved Abbey and he loved Leo. Whatever it was, it didn't matter. He would never turn his back on them.  
  
There was a knock on the door followed by it opening to reveal Leo. "Hi."  
  
Jed simply nodded to him. He watched as Abbey looked at Leo and Leo nodded back to her. "Go ahead."  
  
Abbey turned back to face The President. There was no turning back now. "I killed my husband."  
  
Jed couldn't believe what he was hearing. He stared at her, not knowing what to say. Did she just say she killed her husband? Abbey couldn't kill anyone. She saved people. She didn't take their lives.  
  
"I killed my husband and Leo helped cover it up. I really didn't give him much of a choice." She blinked and could feel the tears in her eyes.  
  
Leo walked over to her and seated himself next to her. He took one of her hands in one of his.  
  
Jed didn't know what to say. This was not something he had expected to hear. "What happened?" His voice was a whisper.  
  
Abbey cleared her throat. "We had a fight. It was getting out of hand. I talked about leaving him and he threatened to take the kids from me.to ruin my live." She looked down and felt her body start shaking at the memory.  
  
Leo let go of her hand and put his arm around her instead.  
  
Jed was still. He didn't move. Couldn't move. He could clearly see the pain on both of their faces.  
  
"He took out a knife and started waving it around. I tried getting it away from him but... he was so strong." The tears were streaming down her cheeks. "Before I knew it, he was on the floor and the knife...it was...." She couldn't even finish the sentence as she started sobbing violently.  
  
Leo embraced her tightly as much for himself as for her. All the images he had tried to forget resurfaced. His brother on the floor in a pool of blood. Abbey, beside Lane, working feverishly to save him. His own tears were stinging in his eyes as he looked over to Jed who he could see was also crying. "No one knows about this except Jenny. When the police came, we told them we found him like that and that the blood on our clothes was because we had tried to revive him."  
  
He had never imagined something like this. All he wanted to do was to take Abbey in his arms and tell her it wasn't her fault, that it didn't change his feelings towards her. And to tell Leo it wasn't his fault, to let Leo know he would always be there for him no matter what. He wiped some of his tears away and walked over to them. He knelt in front of Abbey. "It's not your fault."  
  
She looked up at him and saw the gentleness in his face. There was no sign of hate or repulsion at what she had done. "The father of my children is dead because of me."  
  
Jed shook his head. "No. You are not to blame." He turned to Leo. "And neither are you."  
  
Leo wished he could believe Jed, but he did not. Deep down he blamed himself. Why had he not confronted his brother about his affairs sooner? Told him to leave Abbey alone? Done something. Anything.  
  
Jed took one of Abbey's hands and one of Leo's in each of his. "What happened was an accident. There is no doubt in my mind of that. You are not a killer, Abbey. No one who knows you would disagree with me." He sighed as he squeezed both their hands. "Knowing you two, you probably did all you could to save him. You protected each other because you care and love each other. What happened is not your fault and someday I hope both of you will believe that."  
  
Abbey wiped some tears away with her free hand. "I shouldn't have called Leo."  
  
"No, you did what you had to do. Jed is right. This isn't your fault. Lane was a very destructive person. Sooner or later...." Leo couldn't finish, but knew they understood what he was trying to say.  
  
"I do wish you would have told me..." Jed didn't get a chance to finish as Leo spoke up.  
  
"Sir, this was hardly..." This time it was Leo who was interrupted by Jed.  
  
Jed looked at Leo. "Leo, you are my best friend and there is nothing that can change that or change how I feel about you. You can come to me with anything and I will never turn my back on you." He smiled at Leo and was rewarded by a hint of a smile. He couldn't ask for much more at a time like this.  
  
"I know and I feel the same way about you." Leo was touched by Jed's words and grateful that this revelation hadn't made Jed want to keep his distance from him.  
  
Jed smiled at Leo before he tilted his head in Abbey's direction. "And you. Nothing could change the way I feel about you."  
  
Surprised by the words and the soft way in which they were spoken, Abbey couldn't help but be touched.  
  
"No matter what happens I want you to know, nothing will ever change my feelings for you. I love you and always will." Jed took a deep breath as he let go of Leo's hand and took both of Abbey's in both of his.  
  
Leo knew what he was about to do. Jed had told him and that was it. He hadn't given Leo a chance to change his mind. Getting up shakily, Leo headed for the door. "I'll be right outside."  
  
Abbey was confused. Just what was going on?  
  
"When I realized just how difficult this all was for you, I made a decision. You don't have to go on a date with me. The bet is off." He rubbed her hands so she would know it had nothing to do with what she had just told him.  
  
Abbey didn't know what to say. She was not sure why he was doing this. He still loved her and her secret hadn't changed his mind.  
  
"I love you, Abbey, but I don't want to make you unhappy and that seems to have been all I've been doing lately. I'm sorry. I hope we can still be friends, but from now on, I promise to leave you alone. I tried breaking your barriers, but failed." He got up, released her hands and kissed her forehead, placing a hand on each side of her face.  
  
Abbey was stunned. She turned as he walked passed her.  
  
Once Jed reached the door, he turned back to her. "If you, for whatever reason, should change your mind and decide to give me a chance, I'll be here. I'll wait for you."  
  
"Wait for me?" She croaked out. Her throat felt thick.  
  
"You're worth waiting for." He smiled at her as he opened the door.  
  
She watched him hurry out and leave her alone. Her legs were still shaky as she got up from the bed. A part of her wanted to stop him, but for some reason she didn't take one step.  
  
Leo met Jed's eyes as he came out the door and put his hand on his friend's shoulder. "You OK?"  
  
Jed leaned against the door. "That was one of the hardest things I've ever had to do." His eyes were starting to tear up again. He wanted more than anything to go back in there and take her in his arms and never let go. "I just need a few minutes alone."  
  
Leo nodded. "I."  
  
"Leo, go home if you need to," said the President, giving him a sincere look. "Or if you need to talk, I'll find you when.when I."  
  
Leo nodded again and gave a soft "OK".  
  
Jed hurried to his bedroom. Once inside he couldn't stop himself from crying. Was this the end? Would he ever see Abbey again or would she disappear from his life completely? He had said that he wanted them to be friends, but did she? Could he be just a friend to her?  
  
Abbey just stood and stared at the door that had changed her life when he had come walking through it. She had trusted him enough to tell her secret. She didn't feel that pounding in her head anymore. Instead it was her heart that was pounding heavily. What would happen now? Would she ever tell him? Ever tell him that he did break her barriers.  
  
The End. 


End file.
